


30 Day Challenge Day 3: Restless

by Shelberwelber



Series: 30 Day Challenge [3]
Category: Dragon Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelberwelber/pseuds/Shelberwelber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is feeling really restless when he hears something at his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day Challenge Day 3: Restless

**Author's Note:**

> "Fandom: Dragon Age II
> 
> Prompt: Restless
> 
> Description: Anders is feeling really restless when he hears something at his door. 
> 
> Word count: 406
> 
> Characters: Anders
> 
> Notes: The first one sucked, so here is a better one. I hope."  
> Notes from Tumblr. This is not beta'd, so please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.

Anders paced back and forth as he tried to convince himself that what he was doing was alright. That it was justice, but he was having a hard time. It was to late to stop it though, and Justice wouldn’t let him stop it even if he could. 

He would be a fugitive, or even worse a dead mage. Hawke might not even let him get away with it, while she didn’t particularly care either way when it came to the mages versus templars. She, however, did not approve of innocent lives lost. 

Anders felt his heart clench at the thought of what Hawke might think after she sees what he has done. He just knew that she would either kill him or send him away. She might even tell him she hates him. Anders suddenly wished he had never been cursed with this magic. Maybe, that way he wouldn’t have met her, and none of this would have happened. 

He knew he needed sleep, and that he was jumping to huge conclusions, but he couldn’t sleep. He was restless, and needed something to do. 

He could hear the sound of a cat meowing at his door. Most likely one of the few that had not gotten eaten by the refugees. 

He opened the heavy wooden door, before peeking out. On the ground was a small cat that could have been a carbon copy of Ser Pounce-a-lot.

His tired face lit up with a smile as he opened the door and crouched down. He cooed softly at the kitty, and grabbed the bowl of milk he kept by the door. 

The cat crept closer then stopped just a few inches away from the bowl that now sat in front of Anders. The kitty then got close enough to take a tentative lick, as though it was going to poison him. Once he deemed it safe, he began to lap at it with a content look. 

Anders watched the feline as it drank the bowl’s content, the smile never leaving his face. In a world so full of corruption and hate, there were still pure and innocent things. 

He felt calm now, less restless, like he could actually lay down and sleep. He got up, closed the door, and walked to his cot. 

Laying down, the last thing he thought about before falling asleep was not mages’ rights nor was it templars. It was small, cute kitties. 


End file.
